chroniclesofalexstraszafandomcom-20200215-history
Archmage Alori
Archmage Alori is the first game of the Tails of Azeroth series. The game was released on 30 October 2016. Plot Characters Protagonists Females: Major characters Females: Males: Minor characters Females: Males: Cameo appearances Females: Males: Walkthrough Note: You can save your game by interacting with special wooden posts in certain places (reloading your game may cause some insignificant bugs) Day 1 1. The game starts with Alori finding herself in a dream. Approach the throne in front of you. Watch a dialogue followed by an H-scene. 2. After the scene, Alori wakes up. There is a bag hanging on Alori's bed - if you interact with it, you will be able to dress Alori up. The customization is purely cosmetic in most cases. 3. Inside the tent, you can find a blood elf with white hair - Inna - on the left and a red-haired blood elf - Joy - on the right. You can talk with Inna and read a note pinned to Joy's bed. 4. Leave the tent. You can explore the map or head straight to Jaina's tower. 5. To get to Jaina's tower, after leaving the tent, you need to follow the path to your right, then turn left on the crossroad and keep going along the road until you see the tower on your right. Come inside and go up to the second floor. 6. Talk to Jaina to start your first Archmage trial. After that, leave the tower. 7. In front of Jaina's tower, there is an inn. Come inside and approach the bar until you see a cut scene. On the second floor, you can find several H-scenes. 8. On the first floor of the inn, you can find a dwarf standing next to the stairway - Hemet Nesingwary. Talk to him to start his quest. 9. To the left of the inn, there is a stable. At the moment, its entrance is blocked by a fire magic sigil. Your first Archmage trial is to remove it. Interact with it. Alori will then say that she might need Alyniss to help her. 10. Go across the bridge and then move along the shore until you come across a sunbathing draenei - it is Alyniss. Talk to her. You will see a number of dialogues followed by an H-scene. 11. After the final part of the scene, return to the stable - Alyniss will now be standing next to its entrance. Come closer to the sigil, open your inventory, choose a Scroll of Magic: Frostbolt and then use it. 12. After the first unsuccessful attempt, move a bit to the side, then return to the sigil, so that you could see the appropriate message in the lower right corner of the screen, and finally interact with the sigil. This time it will be gone. 13. Come inside the stable until you see a stallion on your left. Approach it, so that you could see a cut scene. Agree or disagree with Alyniss. 14. After the scene, Alyniss will be sitting up on the stallion. 15. Leave the stable and return to Jaina. Talk to her. Thus, you will finish your first Archmage trial and start the second one. Leave the tower. 16. Return to the tent. Approach Joy, who is sitting on the bed to your left, open your inventory and use the Arcane Dildo XL on her. Thus, you will trigger a dialogue and an H-scene. 17. After you have enchanted the toy, return to Jaina and talk to her. You will start your third trial. Now leave the tower. 18. Go through the stable and turn left to the isle. After Alori comes close enough and says some words about it, approach the house on that isle until you see another cut scene. 19. After Alori wakes up, she will see a druid in front of her. Agree or disagree with his offer. 20. Come back to the tower and chat with Jaina once again. The fourth trial will start immediately after you do that. You will then see several cut scenes accompanied by an H-scene. 21. After you have completed the fourth trial, return to the tent. Interact with Alori's bed to call it a night. Day 2 22. Alori is seeing another dream. Approach Kalecgos, who is now in his dragon form, to start a conversation. Say "Yes" or "No" to Kalecgos. 23. Come back to Jaina and talk to her - the fifth trial will start right after that. Go through the portal and approach the tauren in the distance, who is performing a ritual dance. Interact with him to see several conversations followed by an H-scene. 24. After the scene, go through the portal once again to return to the tower. Talk to Jaina to start the sixth trial, then leave the tower. 25. Go behind the inn and approach the lovers. 26. After the conversation, you will see another H-scene. 27. Once Alori exposes the Demon, there will be one more H-scene. 28. Go back to Jaina and report your success. She, however, will tell you about her problem that needs to be solved as soon as possible. With that in mind, go to the second floor of the inn and talk to the orc who is guarding the entrance to the first room. 29. The orc will not let you in, so now go down to the first floor and talk to the matron - Evenya - who is standing behind the bar. She will ask Alori to bring some Elf Juice from the cellar. Interact with the door to the right from Evenya, go downstairs, approach two demons sitting at the table and talk to them. 30. Take an Empty Bottle from the cabinet under the stairway and use it on the demons. Watch a dialogue followed by an H-scene. 31. Return to the orc on the second floor and use the Elf Juice on him. This time, he will let you in. Inside the room you will see an H-scene. 32. Use the Elf Juice on the table inside the room to receive a Mine Key. After that, leave the inn. 33. Right after leaving the inn, take the left path, turn left on the crossroad, move towards the mountain and then go up the hill which leads to another tower owned by Sally Whitemane. Use the Mine Key on the door to remove the key lock. Continue your way up to the tower, then interact with its door to come inside. 34. Inside Sally Whitemane's tower, go up the stairs, interact with the door, then go up the other stairway until you find yourself on a wooden platform. Interact with the camera at the edge of the platform. Choose to either "talk" with the wolf (option 1) or jump off the platform (option 2). 35. After any scene you have chosen, head back to Jaina to tell her about your success. Jaina will thank you and announce the beginning of your final trial - Alori has to charge a magic stone for her Archmage stuff. To do that, you first need to find a farseer. 36. After leaving the tower, turn left and move along the road, crossing the bridge, to the farthest house on your left. There, you will find Zen'Tiki. Interact with him and watch an H-scene. 37. After the scene, leave the house. Now you need to activate four runestones. To get to the first one, turn right after leaving Zen'Tiki's house and go past the second house on your right. Turn right once again and go towards the rock with a crack in it (the same place where the final part of the Side-Quest #1 took place) - the runestone is next to it. After interacting with it, return to your tent. 38. Standing back to your tent, turn left and move forward past the druids until you see a mine in front of you. There, you will also see the second runestone. Approach it and then interact. That will trigger an H-scene. 39. After the scene, the runestone will be activated. Now go to the isle where Alori was trying to summon a water elemental (the same isle with the Optional H-scene #4) and interact with the tauren who is sitting right next to another runestone. He will ask you to bring him some Azerothian Absinthe. 40. Go to the inn and talk to Evenya at the bar. She will agree to give the bottle away only if Alori helps her with some clients. To do that, go to the third room on the second floor and interact with a worgen lying on the bed. You will see two consecutive H-scenes. 41. After the scenes, return to Evenya and ask for the bottle again. However, she will say that she has given it to some goblins. To get it, head to Sally Whitemane's tower. Approach her there inside. 42. Pick a bottle of Azerothian Absinthe up from the table to the left from Sally. It will trigger a short dialogue followed by an H-scene. 43. After you have watched the scene, do not leave the tower yet. Instead, interact with the door opposite to the one through which you got into the tower, and come closer to the fourth runestone in front of you. There you will see an H-scene. 44. Interact with the couple. Thus, you will activate the runestone. 45. Return to the tauren next to the third runestone who asked for a bottle of Azerothian Absinthe. Use the bottle on him. You will see another H-scene. 46. After all the four runestones have been activated, go back to Zen'Tiki and talk to him. He will take you to the back of his house where you will need to interact with the brazier in front of you. After the stone has been charged, take it and return to Jaina. Known bugs Trivia Category:Tails of Azeroth episodes Category:Female protagonist